nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperCynda/I need help with map, character, and other ideas
Okay. In my last "Update Blog", I had a section of map ideas and what-not. I now have made up my mind and I need your help to decide if I should use one of my ideas or not. I also need your help with ideas for the maps, as my creativity levels have dropped to an all time low. Map Ideas (I'm sorry that I am not using bullet points if it annoys you, IPads don't do bullet points.) -Warframe map- Would be a extinction map with four Tennos fighting in a random place in our solar system. More information in the future. -GTA map- Alright, so the Lamar idea is an idea. He's better than nothing. But like I said, I want a character that's there almost the entire time. Characters like Michael's family are not going to work. They need to be able to shoot a gun and other things that the main three do. I had an idea to bring back Niko from GTA IV...Don't know how that would work.... Also for survival/grief mode types I would have a character customisation like GTA Online. That would be your character. More information in the future. -Danny Phantom map- So some of you were wondering how I would be able to pull this off. My idea is that I will have Danny and other half ghosts lose their powers due to some evil machine. Two characters I know that I will use are Danny and Dani. Vlad I plan to be the evil villain that's behind everything. He'd be like a denomic announcer or something. Also I would like to state that this would be neither a true Zombies or a true Extinction map. Instead they would take ideas from all three current bonus modes (Survival from MW3 is included) I would also change things once we find out SHG's bonus mode to fit that. Basically the mode would be a "Ghost Hunting" mode. Technically this shouldn't belong on this wiki, but unless you say it's okay to do, I'll try to find some loophole. Also, some of you might say,"Hey! SuperCynda!!! Ghosts are ghosts- they can't be hurt by bullets!111!1!1!1!11!!1!1!1!one11!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!one." It's is true. I'm not going to use real guns. Instead I'll use the laser-type-guns they have in the show. And I forgot to say this earlier...Danny and other halls would have to do certain things to get their powers. I will have to limit flying, intangiblity, ghostly wail, and overshadowing so they are not completely OP. And the last thing is I need you guys to help me with coming up with like two more fanon characters to play as. Please don't make their name a variation of Danny. Please. More information in the future. -A Zombies Map of my home- enough said -A Pokèmon map- I am aware of the existing Pokèmon maps on this wiki. I'll have my own. More information in the future. I'm to tired to continue so bai bai Category:Blog posts